Heartbreak
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: A Danny/Cathy story for IHKF, IgnoranceIsYourNewBestFriend and Isabella Kelly. Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**This is kind of like a prologue so yeah enjoy!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Cathy's POV

We've got to do this geography project for Mr. Evans. We have project partners but we can't tell each other who our project partner is, because people would be like:

"Sir, it's not fair! … has … for a partner and they're the smartest kid in class!

"Sir, why is she my partner? She's so slow!"

We had to pick the names out of a hat. It's kind of fun really, trying to guess who's working with who. My partner is Caitlyn, yippee! I bet Danny will get an A or a B for this. Besides gym, it's his best subject. He probably only pays attention because his sense of direction is hopeless.

**Prologue over!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

_I'm a bit of a jealous person. Whenever a girls goes up to Danny and flirts with him I feel like screaming in their faces: _

"_BACK OFF YOU B----S!!!" There is one girl I fear above others. WENDY. Danny used to drool over her 24/7. I've always been worried that he's not fully over her yet._

I saw Danny over in the distance. He was talking to Wendy outside her house. He handed her something. She squealed with delight and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled as she grabbed his hand and led him into her house.

I knew it. I knew he couldn't possibly be over her. I mean, look at her, with her flawless skin and gorgeous hair and cool clothes. He's two-timing me. I never really thought he'd do that. But he's doing it right now. I know what I have to do. But I'll do it tomorrow, because I can feel a tear rolling down my cheek. I walked home as fast as I could, not looking back.

**Sorry it's so short please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie 2 yay!!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Cathy's POV

The next day, I told Bella and Sam what had happened. They were speechless.

"I don't believe it," Sam said.

"Me neither," Bella said. "But, you know what you have to do. You have to break up with him."

"Do I really have to?"

"YES!"

I sighed. "OK." That was when Danny and Chris suddenly came up. Great timing, not!

"Hi guys!" they said. Bella and Sam smiled. I cleared my throat. "Um…Danny? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"OK." We walked a little bit away from the others. "Um…er…" I've never broken up with someone before. What are you supposed to say?!

"Yeah?" he said. He looked confused.

"Um…" I took a deep breath. "I want to break up."

"What? Why?"

Oh God, now what?

"Um…I've met someone else. I'm sorry."

He looks so upset. God, why me? WHY???

"It's alright," he said sadly. "I've kind of met someone else too."

"Really?"

"No." He turned around. "I'll see you in school, then."

"Mmm."

He walked away. I wanted more than anything to shout after him, tell him I didn't really want to break up, I hadn't met someone else, I still loved him.

I know I hurt him. But he hurt me first, so it's not really my fault, right?

Danny's POV

What did I do?

**Chapter over plz review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!!! I don't own MBC or the Jonas brothers!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

The next day was Sunday. Caitlyn and I had agreed to meet up at her house to work on our project. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. _Please, please please don't be Danny…_

Danny opened the door. _Great._

"Caitlyn's up in her room," he said quietly, and walked into the sitting room. I sighed and went upstairs. He's obviously not as ok with it as he seemed yesterday.

I went up to Caitlyn's room. "Hi!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi."

I sat down next to her and took out the research I'd printed out the night before.

"Cool," she said. "One second…" She opened a drawer in her desk and dug in it for a few seconds, then took out a folder with her stuff in it.

"OIK, so, you wanna go down and get a snack before we start?"

"Cool!" Like me, Caitlyn is always hungry. We went downstairs. I peeked through the door of the sitting room. Danny was sitting on the couch, playing a song on his guitar.

I headed into the kitchen with Caitlyn, who grabbed the cookie jar and put some on a plate. ** (A/N: Cookies rock!)**

Danny's POV

Cathy dumped me, and I don't know why. Well, he said she met someone else. I know I should get over it, but I can't. Now I know what heartache feels like.

I started playing my guitar.

**I don't wanna fall asleep,**

'**Cos I don't know if I'll get up,**

**And I don't wanna cause a scene,**

**But I'm dying without your love,**

**Begging to hear your voice,**

**Tell me you love me too,**

'**Cos I'd rather just be alone,**

**If I know that I can't have you.**

I hope she heard every word of that. I put the guitar down and got up. I need air. I grabbed my jacket and left the house. I headed to the park. Yeah, I know I always go there, but it helps me think so neh.

I sat down on a bench. It was a cold day.

The grass was covered in frost.

I spotted a girl standing over by a tree, watching me. She was wearing a short (short, short!) denim skirt, a purple tank top and high heels. She had long sandy-brown hair down to her waist. _How is she not frozen?!_

She came over and sat down. "Hey, Danny."

"How do you know my name?"

"I've heard it before. I'm Magda."

"Cool."

"I know what happened with you and your girlfriend. You don't need her."

"I don't?" _How does she know all this?_

"No. You don't really want to be with her any more, you just think you do. You know who you really want to be with, don't you?"

It was the weirdest thing; all the mixed feelings about Cathy just melted away.

"Yeah. I do."

**What just happened?! Find out next chapter! Please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Cathy's POV

When I got to school the next day, I was still thinking about _him_.

Oh my God, look at _HIM_.

He was sitting on a bench next to this girl with long sandy-brown hair, who was wearing a cropped pink t-shirt and a short skirt that was more like a wide belt.

They were _kissing_. Making out. Snogging. Peeling the grape. Whatever you want to call it. She whispered something in his ear, he laughed and kissed her again.

I can't believe this. I broke up with him because he was two-timing me with Wendy. OH MY GOD I BET HE'S TWO –TIMING WENDY WITH HER!!!!!!

Should I tell her? Wendy and I have never really been friends, but still. Not even she deserves to be cheated on. I headed off into school. I saw Wendy by her locker.

"Hi Wendy!"

"Oh, like, hey Cathy!"

She closed her locker. "You haven't seen Danny anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah, um…about that…"

"We, like, have to work on our project-"

"Project?!"

"Like, yeah. You're with Caitlyn, right?"

"Yeah…"

"We're like, doing ours on France. I was like, showing him how French people greet each other the other day when I invited him over so we could start it..."

"He's outside with his…" I swallowed. "…Girlfriend."

"What? You two, like, broke up? Aw!"

She suddenly looked over my shoulder.

"Wow. She's like, really pretty, isn't she?"

I looked around. Danny and _her _were walking down the hallway, arm in arm.

I don't believe it. Danny never went out with Wendy. He never cheated on me in the first place. I broke up with him, I hurt his feelings, I broke my own heart, and now he's moved on with that B!T(H!!!!

How could I have been so stupid?!

Sam's POV

I can't believe Danny has another girlfriend _already_. Him and Cathy broke _2 days ago. _What a flirt. He introduced her earlier. Her name's Magda. I know it probably seems like I'm paranoid, but I have a bad feeling about her. I mean, whenever she walked passed any guy (Except Chris, thank God) they all started drooling at her. I kid you not, drooled.

Oh, well. That's not important right now. What's important is that Cathy needs her friends right now.

Me and Bella went up to her. She was glaring at Magda, looking capable of murder. "Hi," she said angrily, not looking at us.

"You ok?" I asked her.

Her expression suddenly changed from anger to misery. "No. I messed up, big time."

"It's ok, Cathy," Bella said sympathetically.

"No it's not. I dumped him, even though I still like him, I was stupid because I should have known he'd never cheat on anyone. Now he's obviously over me, but I'm not over him. How is that ok?"

We all looked over at Danny, Chris and Magda. Chris looked like he's just had a cold bucket of water thrown over him.

Chris's POV

Talk about a chic magnet! Sheesh.

I looked over at the girls. Cathy looks capable of murder. I looked back at Danny and Magda, just in time to see her kiss him on the cheek. Oooh, Cathy's not gonna like _that_.

I looked at the girls again. Cathy was gritting her teeth. The corner of Sam's eye was twitching. Bella's eyes were narrowed. They're obviously on Cathy's side I this.

Whose side am I on? Um, I don't know. Ah, well!

Bella's POV

We all went back to the clubhouse after school. Danny wasn't coming because he and Caitlyn have a ton of chores to do, apparently.

What's the bet he'll get them all done in a nano-second so he can go hang out with a certain person whose name begins with M?

Chris sat down at the computer and logged into the inter-galactic net. I walked over to the containers with Sam, looking at the aliens inside. There's that alien jerk that tried to throw Sam off a cliff. And that one who tried to get all the girls in Singletown to like him. I admit that it worked for a little while. Danny and Chris were not amused.

Speaking of Chris, what's he up to?

I looked at him. He was holding an container and reading something about an alien or whatever.

"Guys!" He said suddenly.

"Yeah, Chris?"

"I think Magda's an alien!"

**HAHAHAHA I tried to do a cliffhanger I hope it worked plz review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chappie but it will be long enjoy!!!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Still Narrator's POV

"Guys?"

"Yeah, Chris?"

"I think Magda's an alien."

"WHAT?!" They screamed.

Chris jumped and dropped the small container onto the floor. It smashed and the alien burst out, snarling.

The girls got out our blasters. Chris looked at the screen again while they battled the alien.

"What kind is she?" Sam yelled as she dodged a blast from the alien.

"It says here she's from Reginia!"

"What?!"

"REGINIA!!!"

"Oh!"

He kept reading the info on the screen.

"They drain people's lives to give them powers!"

How?!" Cathy shrieked, blasting at the alien and jumping away as it blasted back.

Um…" He looked at the screen again. His jaw dropped in horror.

Bella vacuvated the alien. "What is it?" She said, going over. Her jaw also dropped.

"What does it say?" Sam said impatiently, picking up all the stuff the alien had knocked onto the floor.

"They…" He swallowed. "They use a spell to make people fall in love with them."

Cathy gasped. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!!"

"It looks like the spell drains the life out of them as well."

"Hey!" Bella said suddenly. "Remember the way all the other boys were staring at her when she walked past them? They must have got a blast of it!"

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "That makes sense!"

"We have to find her and Danny!" Sam said furiously.

Chris typed something on the keyboard. "They're both at the park!"

"Then let's go!" Cathy said angrily, heading towards the tunnel that led to the rocket pods. "That Magda is gonna be Mag-_dead _if she does anything to my Danny!"

"_Your_ Danny?" Chris said, raising his eyebrows. "You dumped him, remember?"

Cathy blushed bright red. "I mean...our Danny...oh whatever can we just go?!" She stormed off and jumped into her rocket pod.

Bella, Chris and Bella smirked at each other and followed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They jumped up out of the sewer and towards the coordinates Chris had on his v-com. They got there but couldn't see anything.

"There!" Bella said, pointing. They saw a body lying on the ground. They ran over.

Cathy fell to her knees. She shook him. "Oh my God, Danny please don't be dead. Wake up! Come on, Danny please wake up!"

"He won't wake up."

They looked around. Magda was standing there.

"What do you mean?" Sam said nervously. "He's not-"

"Oh, he's alive alright, but barely."

Cathy stood up and turned to the others. "Come on, we have to save him!"

Magda smirked. "Sorry, you can't do that. Because, as Danny gets weaker, my powers get stronger." Cathy growled. She got out her blaster and shot at Magda. Magda dodged at lightning speed. "Missed me."

"I just want to know one thing," Chris said. "Why?"

"I need powers if I want to help my kind take over the universe."

"But why Danny?"

"I saw him that day in the park. I could sense what he'd just gone through and knew he would be the easiest to take over. He has a strong life-force too. In the end, I confessed everything to him. He was angry. He was trying to escape, but before he could try anything, he became too weak to stay conscious."

Bella, Sam and Chris got out their blasters too. They all started blasting at Magda, but she dodged every shot. Cathy suddenly ran forward and tackled her. They hit at each other, screaming angrily. **(A/N: Cat fight!)**

"He didn't even like you, B!t(h! You were just using him!"

"I don't think he likes you either! You just jumped straight to the wrong conclusion and dumped him!"

"At least I didn't try to kill him!"

"Maybe not, but you broke his heart! That's just as bad!"

"No it's not! And I didn't mean to break his heart!"

"What, did you expect him to be happy? He's crazy about you! Or, he was!"

"You won't get away with this!"

"I think I will, because the spell is nearly complete! He only has seconds left!"

"AARRGGHH!!!!"

While all this was going on, Chris suddenly had an idea. He changed his blaster into the vacuvater. He winked at Bella. She nodded, seeing what he was getting at. She elbowed Sam and whispered something in her ear. She nodded. The two of them suddenly leapt at Cathy and Magda. Bella grabbed Cathy, Sam grabbed Magda. Bella pulled Cathy away, and Sam screamed, "NOW!" be fore letting go of Magda and jumping away, just in time for Chris to vacuvate Magda. She vanished with a scream.

They heard a groan from behind them. They looked around.

Danny was sitting up, rubbing his head. They went over and helped him up. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." He looked around, like he was trying to remember something. "Guys," he said. "Magda's"

""We know," Chris said, holding up the container. "We caught her a minute ago."

"But what happened? I'm confused."

"She tried to use you to get her powers."

"Oh." He sighed. "Well, thanks for saving me, guys. If that's what you did. I'm still kind of confused."

"Yeah, that's what we did."

"Well, thanks. Um, I'm going home. See you guys tomorrow."

He started to walk away.

Cathy's POV

The others kept giving me looks that meant '_Don't just let him walk away! Go talk to him!_'

I sighed and walked after him. "Danny! Hey, Danny!"

He stopped and turned around. "Oh. What is it?"

I took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry I broke up with you. I thought you were cheating on me with Wendy but you weren't and even though I thought you were two-timing me I still didn't want to break up with you because I still liked you and I really want to get back together."

"What makes you think I want to get back together with you? Maybe I'm over it. It's not my fault you always jump straight to the wrong conclusion."

"That hurts."

"It's meant to. Anyway, what about that 'someone else'?"

"There is no 'someone else'. I don't know why I said that, but I did. I act first and think later."

"Yeah, I do that too."

"Will you please forgive me?"

He turned away.

"Danny, please!" I suddenly felt teas star falling down my cheeks. I want him to forgive me. I love him, I know I hurt him, but still!

"Oh, stop with all that fake crying, will you?"

"It's not fake," I said, sniffing.

"Probably not. You're wearing mascara." He grinned. I felt my cheek and looked at my hand, which was covered in black smudges. I took a tissue out of my pocket.

"Here, I'll do it," Danny said. We both started giggling.

"Danny, I still really like you."

"That's insulting."

"What? Why?"

"'Cos I still love you, and you only like me. Honestly!"

"You know what I meant."

"Do I really?"

"I think you do."

He smirked. "Then you're right," he said, kissing me. "Now, I really do have to go home. I mean it this time."

"Can I walk with you?"

"If you want."

We walked out of the park. He put his arm around me. "Cathy, I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"Putting up with having Wendy as my project partner. She's such a pain. But I guess I should have told you."

"It's ok."

We got to his house. He kissed me again and walked to the door. He waved at me and went in, closing the door behind him. I grinned to myself and started walking home.

**Ok…that's it…finished…Hope you liked it please review!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


End file.
